Computer viruses and malware can create serious problems for computing systems including, for example, unauthorized access to private data, degradation of system performance, and hijacking of system resources. Accordingly, detection of such malicious activity has become very important. However, traditional methods of detecting malicious activity are not capable of sufficiently detecting malware or viruses that are non-process threats and appear as extensions of trusted operating system processes or applications.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with traditional malicious activity detection.